Mi pequeño Severus II
by MariSeverus
Summary: La vida es pacífica nuevamente y todo parece haberse compuesto. Sin embargo, no todos los planes son perfectos. Severus comenzará a tener recaídas y la unidad de su familia, incluída la familia Granger, puede estar en aprietos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Solo la idea ^^.

¡Feliz año! Espero hayan pasado chévere, estas fiestas y que la vida les traiga salud y prosperidad. Este año, pienso dedicarme a muchos Sevmiones que ya tengo que terminar y bueno, en eso estaremos trabajando. Muchos besos y cariños. Se les quiere mucho. Suerte y bueno, nos estamos leyendo.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_No es un buen día:  


* * *

_

Aquella mañana de Navidad, Severus Snape miraba por encima del hombro de su esposa. Ella le había pedido, rogado encarecidamente, que le regalara a su hija, un perro. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba los animales como esos, pero no tuvo otra alternativa. En todas las cartas de navidad, Lilyan pedía lo mismo. Con una sonrisa, Lily trataba de levantarla del suelo, mientras estaba dormida sobre el lomo del perro que curiosamente, había crecido más de la cuenta.

Era casi un enorme sabueso con una larga lengua y mucha baba. Casi siempre se echaba a sus pies y dormitaba, mientras él leía la prensa. Aunque bien le servía de cojín para apoyarse. El perro no se molestaba.

Lily sonreía, mientras su hija peleaba contra el sueño y creía seguir acariciando al viejo Tobías.

Cuyo nombre, Snape detestaba. Su hermano ya era un bebé de un año y medio. Y por cuestiones de higiene, y cuidado, Lily no le permitía jugar con el enorme perro. Ella siempre se encargaba de cepillarlo, de lavar su largo cabello. El perro más aseado que Severus hubiese visto. Y ya estaba deseando que hubieran hecho lo mismo con Sirius Black.

Con un suspiro lento, Lily recostaba a su hija en su cama y le acariciaba el cabello con mucha dulzura. Severus caminó alrededor del salón, esperando que el enorme animal, saliera de la casa y se fuera a dormir a la suya propia. Mientras lo miraba cruzar el patio, notó que una pequeña luz se acercaba hasta el mismo y comenzaba a extinguirse. A apagarse hasta casi extinguirse.

Parpadeó para mirar mejor. ¿De qué se trataba? Dumbledore hacía mucho que no tenía mensajes para enviar y no se presentaba él mismo, en ningún momento.

Pero no se trataba de algo conocido.

Y lo descubrió cuando impactó en el suelo y el enorme animal, había corrido a ladrarle. A tratar de tomarlo con el hocico.

— Échate, échate de una buena vez y déjame este trabajo aquí.

Bajó la vista hacia lo que brillaba. Era un objeto pequeño. Un encendedor. Conocía aquello, pero no el por qué de encontrarlo en su patio.

Antes de preguntárselo más detalladamente, algo había rodado en seco y había soltado una capa de invisibilidad.

Era Harry Potter y estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Lo miró con detenimiento y caminó gradualmente hacia él. Se detuvo a un lado y escuchó su respiración agitada.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Lo miró escupir pasto y apoyarse en sus manos, para levantarse. Buscó sus lentes, que una mano le acercó. Snape estaba allí.

— ¡Tienen que escapar, irse! Están en peligro.

Quizo hablar y despegó los labios. No supo qué decir. Tenía una larga lista de palabras que podía escoger. Y antes de hablar, escuchó el sonido de un rayo sobre su casa. Un hechizo cruzando el cielo y golpeando contra el tejado.

Corrió hacia dentro. Tenía que sacar a Lily y a los niños.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emergencia**  


* * *

_

Severus se detuvo junto a la puerta, cuando Ya lily sostenía a Lilyan y a Severus entre sus brazos. Snape contempló el lugar. No faltaba nada más y podían escapar. Mientras corría hacia la puerta, Lilyan chillaba. Lloraba.

— ¡Tobías! Mami...Tobías se va a quedar atrapado.

Severus ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que la enorme casa del perro, estaba circundada por llamas vivas. Harry inspiró, tratando de no sofocarse con el calor de aquellas abrazadoras llamas.

— Yo me encargaré de eso, Lily. Huyan. Huyan...

— ¡Tobías!

Harry caminó hacia el viejo perro, que ladraba enfurecido. Había un hombre junto a él y lo apuntaba con la varita. Harry gritó un oportuno expeliarmus y el perro se le abalanzó encima, mordiéndole el brazo y quitándole la posibilidad de tomar la varita nuevamente. Severus sonrió. Al menos estaba bien entrenado. Muy pronto, la familia entera desapareció y aquel suceso parecía haberse quedado atrás, en cuanto pusieron los pies en la madriguera.

Excepto para Snape. Caminó hacia los reunidos. La señora Weasley al verlos, caminó hacia Lily y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto, señor Potter?— Dijo Snape con urgencia y el silencio solo era roto, por los ladridos del perro. Seguía exaltado, pese a que Lily acariciaba su lomo y Lilyan su cabeza.

— Es una emboscada. Estamos en plena guerra— comentó Ginny. Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia su joven ex estudiante, que ya era toda una mujer. Aún joven. Los tiempos no cambiaban sobre cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Weasley. Incluso en Lily, que seguía tan hermosa como hacía ya un par de años.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? Que yo sepa, nada me ha sido informado de que...

— Lord Voldemort, ya no confía en ti. Severus. Eso ha mencionado y quiere guerra. No sé si se ha enterado de que tienes familia, pero admite que el llamado en tu marca es cada vez menos fuerte. Quizá porque ya te sientes triste, porque ya no te sientes atado a alguna pena. Porque tienes una familia y a personas a las cuales amas. Intrínsecamente, pero las amas de todos modos.

Severus parpadeó y se sintió ligeramente abochornado. Acusado. ¿Todo eso se trataba de él? ¿Toda esa guerra?

— Pero no solo eres tú. Considera que la acción de Draco de casarse con Granger, ahora es una traición que todos debemos pagar. Pierde adeptos como calcetas un niño pequeño y ahora es que ha considerado que tanta "paz" no es beneficiosa. No tenemos muchas opciones. Solo apegarnos a nuestro código. Y por desgracia, ya tú lo conoces. Luchar y luchar hasta ganar.

Lily caminó hasta él y sostuvo uno de sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Severus bajó la vista hacia Lilyan. Lloraba. Tobías tenía una pata herida y gimoteaba. Se separó de Lily y caminó hasta el enorme can. Tomó su pata en cuanto este se dejó y con su varita, le dio un suave toque. Estaba reparada.

Le acarició la cabeza y sonrió. Había protegido a su familia. Pese a ser un enorme saco de carne y huesos, era muy valiente e inteligente. Era una especie de mezcla entre algo escocés e inglés. Un ejemplar bastante apreciable y raro.

— Bien hecho.— le dijo, mientras palmeaba su cabeza— cuida bien de Lilyan y de Severus.

Se sentía un poco idiota. Como si aquel can pudiera entenderle. Pero ya con Sirius, todo era posible. El perro soltó un largo aullido y para él fue un "sí". Lamió su mano y se echó a los pies de Lilyan, que continuó acariciándole la cabeza.

Lily alzó la mirada hacia el piso superior y suspiró, bajando la vista hacia su madre.

— ¿Dónde está James, mamá? ¿Albus?

— Ellos no han vuelto. Han de estar con sus respectivas familias— contestó la señora Weasley y Ginny asintió. Lily miró a su madre de forma nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, tomando su abrigo.

— Iré por ellos. No podría soportar que...

Pero antes de moverse, Severus la detuvo y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella miró a sus calmados ojos negros. No comprendía cómo siempre estaban así y no se inmutaban ante nada. Ante el peligro.

Su esposo seguía sin sentir mucho. Pese a los años.

— Potter y yo, iremos tras ellos.

— No. Se trata de mis hermanos, de mi trabajo. Severus.

Snape negó con la cabeza y Lily dejó de quejarse y de insistir. Lo conocía. No podría detenerlo aunque quisiera.

— No me perdonaría, si te perdiera. No de nuevo. Y sabes a lo que me refiero. Quédate con los niños, que Potter y yo iremos a buscarlos. Si son tan listos como su padre, seguro saben defenderse.

Lily sonrió. Hasta en medio de una batalla, Severus podía ser fastidioso cuando quería. Harry asintió, lanzando su varita al aire y mirándola. Continuaba en funcionamiento. Ginny se acercó hasta su esposo y plantó un beso en sus labios. Caminó hasta Snape y apretó uno de sus brazos, con un gesto cariñoso. Snape asintió en silencio. Lily hizo lo mismo que su madre, pero con su respectivo esposo. Y besó la mejilla de su madre.

Hermione no tardó en aparecer.

— ¡Hermione!— dijo Harry y ésta suspiró. Tenía una larga herida en la frente que parecía haber estado tratando de curar, pero seguía borboteando sangre— ¿Dónde están Draco y Scorpius? ¿Tu hija?

— Están bien. Están con Narcisa.

— Eso no es seguro— dijo Snape— iré por ellos y alcanzaré a Potter. Luego.

Parecía que iban a necesitar más de un día; para reagruparse. Encontrarlos a todos y a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_****_

_**¡Lily!**  


* * *

_

Snape caminó varias veces alrededor de un viejo pasillo en la madriguera, antes de darse por vencido. No tenía un plan. Simplemente pensó en contactar a Narcisa y enviar un mensaje muy contundente. Que entraran en la madriguera. Que no se quedaran replegados en algún lugar inseguro. No necesitaban más heridos de guerra. Más emergencias.

Antes de pensar en eso, escuchó un grito y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Se trataba de Ginny Weasley, su suegra. Lily estaba sentada en el sofá. Exhalaba muy fuerte y parecía que perdía color en sus mejillas, gradualmente. Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y sostuvo una de sus manos.

— ¿Lily?

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras Lily trataba de respirar. Se llevaba las manos al pecho y suspiraba pesadamente. Nerviosa. Lilyan caminaba hacia su madre y la miraba con mucho miedo.

— Solo se puso así, Severus— era extraño ya no llamarle profesor Snape o algo similar. Inspiró, trató de calmarse. Lily no lucía nada bien. Cerraba los ojos lentamente. Perdería la consciencia muy pronto.

Severus lo sabía, por lo que lentamente, recostó su cuerpo sobre sus piernas. Acariciaba su cabeza con una de sus manos y trataba de regresar la circulación, a un estado normal.

— Lilyan, tráele a tu madre, un poco de agua. Sus medicinas están en aquella bolsa de cuero. Pronto.

La pequeña asintió y con una mirada nerviosa, caminó hacia la bolsa de cuero. Los frascos resbalaron de sus manos, pero los detuvo a tiempo. Estaba tensa. Nunca había vivido algo así.

Escuchando el doloroso respirar de su madre, en busca de un poco de oxígeno.

— ¡Mamita!

— Tranquila. Solo necesita un poco de su medicina. Necesita descansar.

Lylian asintió, pero presentía que su padre ocultaba más de lo que estaba queriendo reflejar. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a Tobías. Nerviosa. Mirando al perro que aullaba y lamía la mano de su dueña. De su madre.

— Severus...— escuchó la débil voz de su esposa e inspiró audiblemente. No se oía nada bien. Le recordaba a cuando ella era una niña.

Snape sonrió suavemente y Lily no dijo nada más. Tomó su mano y con una sonrisa, lo más que pudo, lo contempló con dulzura. Con el amor que solo ella y su hija tenían para con él. Y ahora, el pequeño Severus.

— Por favor, salva a James y a Albus. Yo voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Snape asintió. Ginny se inclinó para colocar su mano sobre la frente de Lily. Tenía mucha fiebre. ¿Estaba enferma? Quizá se había tratado del estrés. Quizá se trataba del humo que había inspirado, durante la quema de su hogar. Durante el ataque. Severus notó lo mismo; pero Lily insistía.

La observó, mientras Harry y Ginny le ayudaban a llegar hasta las escaleras. Hasta su habitación. Bajó la vista hacia Lilyan y se inclinó hasta estar a su altura. Con una sonrisa suaveme; colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Lilyan suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas que había estado sintiendo desde que habían sido emboscados en su propio hogar.

— ¿Cuidarás de mamá y Severus, junto a Tobías?

Lilyan se echó a llorar y Snape continuó sonriendo, tratando de ignorar la expresión de su hija. No quería doblegarse. Quería tener fe en lo que iba a hacer.

— Tienes que ser valiente. Mamá y tu hermano, te necesitan. ¿Puedo contar contigo, Lilyan?

Ella asintió y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre y continuó llorando. Severus se separó de ella y miró a Tobías, el enorme can.

— Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

El perro se levantó del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Lilyan respiró agitadamente. Su padre se iba.

— ¿Volverás, papi?

— Por supuesto. Con tus tíos. Y tus amigos. Volveré pronto. Trata de ser paciente, Lilyan.

— No quiero que te ocurra algo, papá.— escuchó y antes de continuar, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hija de siete años de edad— mami ya está enferma. No quiero que mami muera.

Y él tampoco quería lo mismo para ella. El mismo destino.

Lo último que hizo, fue subir las escaleras y acercarse a su esposa. Estaba débil, apenas podía escuchar lo que le decían. Estaba absorta en su malestar. Se inclinó suavemente y besó sus labios con mucho cuidado. Apenas rozándolos ligeramente. Lily alzó su mano y acarició su cabeza.

— Te amo, Severus. Te amo tanto.

— También te amo. Ocúpate en recuperarte y yo me ocuparé de tus hermanos. No temas.

— Lilyan...Severus...

Ginny sonrió, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

— Harry y yo, los cuidaremos. Por favor, no pienses en eso. Solo trata de recuperarte. De sentirte mejor. Ellos te necesitan. Sana y salva.

Y con la esperanza de que mejorara, con sus padres, Severus Snape la dejó en casa. Se echó al hombro, la capa de viaje y pensó dirigirse a la enorme mansión Malfoy. Su mensaje no había sido respondido. Narcisa podía estar en una emergencia. Luego se reuniría con Potter.

A veces sentía que solo había arruinado sus vidas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Planes que fallan**_

* * *

Lily respiraba pesadamente, mientras Lilyan la miraba en silencio. Su madre continuaba con los ojos abiertos y mirándola. Con una sonrisa vacía, una mirada tiesa. Su mano estaba sobre su cabeza, pero solo estaba posada allí.

Severus en cambio, había arribado a la mansión sin mayores problemas. Draco estaba en la puerta. Tenía el antebrazo lastimado mientras que Scorpius, trataba de proteger a su hermana menor. Ya tenía veintidos años de edad.

— Hora de irnos antes de que... ¿dónde está Narcisa?

— Está dentro...intenté buscarla, pero...

Severus caminó dentro de la mansión. Estaba vuelta un desastre. Escombros por todas partes y lugares donde las llamas, alcanzaban el tejado. Se cubrió el rostro con la manga de su túnica, lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Narcisa?

Estaba en el suelo del salón. Su pie estaba atrapado en un enorme mueble. Podía estar fracturado. Trató de apartar el sofá, con su varita. Con sus manos. Su pierna sangraba. Tenía una fea herida en su muslo derecho.

No podía caminar. Ni apoyarse. Pasó una mano por su hombro y caminó a rastras, con ella. Al salir, Draco parecía no caber en sí del enojo.

Habían prometido que tendrían paz, pero era todo lo contrario.

— Gracias, Severus...— suspiró Narcisa, tosiendo ante la cantidad de humo que había inhalado.

— Tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes. Podrían volver.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando papá! ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Ella está a salvo. Con la señora Potter y el resto.

Narcisa suspiró, bajo los brazos de su hijo. No podía caminar. Recordaba que tenía que curarse antes.

— No puedo caminar, Severus. Y si mis huesos están rotos...aparecerme...

Severus bajó la vista hacia la hermana menor de Scorpius. Temblaba y empalidecía a cada segundo. Se inclinó un poco para tomar su quijada con una de sus manos. Ella era considerablemente más baja que él.

Era una adolescente aún.

— Está poco consciente de lo que pasa. No tenemos opción, Narcisa. Tendremos que aparecernos. Dudo que hayan inconvenientes con tu herida. No creo que dejes tu pierna en otro lugar.

Draco sostuvo la mano de su madre, mientras Scorpius sostenía la mano de su cansada hermana. No había dicho nada desde que había aparecido. Severus mencionó el lugar tres veces, en voz alta y clara. Pronto desaparecieron. Esperando que no faltase nada por recaudar. Aún teniendo que asistir a Potter con sus dos hijos y sus respectivas parejas.

Estaba seguro de que Ron estaba bien. Y al igual que Luna.

Aparecer en la madriguera, fue una experiencia ligeramente escabrosa. Narcisa resbaló ante el dolor de aparecer. De perder masa y reagruparse en otro lugar, con una pierna herida. La pequeña hermana de Scorpius, perdió fuerzas de igual forma. Albus ya estaba allí. Y Hermione no encontraba forma de agradecer su ayuda.

— Oh profesor...qué ¡bueno que están todos bien! ¿Hay heridos?

— Draco. Narcisa. Sus hijos están bien, Hermione.

No importaba cómo la llamara. Alzó la mirada, pensando en su propia esposa. Hermione le leyó la mente, como si hubiese estado mirando dentro de sus ojos.

— Está despierta. No ha mejorado mucho. Pero está más consciente. Lilyan está con ella. Severus está con Ginny.

— Yo...

Pero no había tiempo. Debía reunirse con Potter. Se lo había prometido a Lily. Que salvaría a sus hermanos, sin importar su condición. Aunque ansiase subir las escaleras a trote, detenerse a su lado y besarla


	5. Chapter 5

_**Verdades que reaparecen**_

* * *

Severus apareció en la casa de los Potters. O al menos en la casa de James Sirius Potter. Rose era su esposa y tenían dos pequeños hijos. Catherine de dos años y Remus de cuatro años. Lo habían nombrado en honor de Remus Lupin, ya que había nacido el mismo día de su muerte. En la misma fecha.

Miró a su alrededor y la calma no le traía buenas noticias. Bajó la vista mientras estaba detenido en medio del salón y con suspiro, observó un pequeño zapato bajo el sofá. Se inclinó para tomarlo y se percató de que era más duro de lo que creía. ¿Por qué cuando lo tocaba parecía...?

¡Piel!

Se arrodilló rápidamente y colocó sus manos bajo el sofá para moverlo. Debajo de este, estaba la pequeña niña de dos años. Parecía estar inconsciente a causa del humo y el fuego dentro de aquella casa.

¿Quién podría haberle olvidado? A no ser que...

No...sus padres no podían estar muertos. ¿O sí?

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras cubría su cabeza con una de las largas mangas de su túnica. Ella parecía estar ahogada y respiraba lentamente. Caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, buscando algún lugar con aire fresco, que pudiera alimentar a sus pulmones y así, al menos, devolverle los latidos a su moribundo corazón.

Mientras andaba, parecía no haber nadie más en aquella casa. Terminó en el patio trasero, mientras limpiaba su rostro lleno de polvo y de cenizas, y soplaba en su rostro para intentar reanimarla. Brindarle un poco de aire.

Era solo una niña y Lilyan había pasado por la misma etapa. Simplemente no podía...

La escuchó gimotear y sintió que movía la cabeza entre sus brazos. Bien, viva estaba, pero y su familia ¿dónde estaba más bien?

Mientras pensaba en ello, un enorme rayo verdusco brillante, cruzó el cielo y pensó que lo mejor era desaparecer. Esperaba que el otro hijo de la familia no estuviera dentro.

Desapareció en poco tiempo y se reagrupó en la madriguera, apartando los cojines del sofá y colocando a la pequeña sobre este. Colocó un cojín bajo su cabeza y otro bajo sus pies, para que los mantuviera en alto. La contempló mientras podía ver sus pequeños ojos color caramelo, bajo enormes manchas negras de ceniza y otros detalles. Con su varita, se dedicó a limpiar sus manos y su rostro. Aunque ella parecía aprehensiva ante las varitas.

— Solo estoy limpiándote...espera un momento— dijo, ante su batalla que no podría ganar a su edad. Al terminar, ella se había quedado quieta. Lo miraba con mucho detalle y respiraba agitadamente a causa del susto.

Pensaba decir algo, pero la puerta se había abierto de par en par y alguien había gemido. No tuvo tiempo de observar. Una mota de cabellos rojizos, corrió hasta el sofá y levantó a la pequeña niña sobre este.

— Catherine...¡Oh my Catherine! ¡Oh...no sabía qué habían hecho de ti...dónde te habían llevado!— gruesas lágrimas brotaban del rostro pálido de Rosie, mientras su hija parecía reconocerla y se aferraba a sus hombros, como si tratara de escalarla.— lo sé mi amor, ha sido terrible. Pero el profesor Snape te ha salvado. ¡Oh qué maravilla! En verdad, no tengo cómo pagárselo profesor Snape. ¡Oh, mi bebita!

— ¿Dónde está James y el resto?

— Está con su padre en San Mungo. Resultó herido. Yo regresé porque...¡había perdido a mi pequeña y...si algo le sucediera, moriría!

— ¿Albus...?

— Se refiere a mi cuñado ¿cierto? Están bien. Está con su hermano y sus hijos. Charlotte de igual forma.

Snape asintió con un suspiro. Pensaba hablar, pero la pequeña había soltado una especie de gimoteo y lo miraba atentamente.

— Ma..i

— Sí. Mami está bien. Todos estamos bien.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba bien, él sí. Pero...¿cómo podría estar Lily? Subió las escaleras a trote. Lilyan estaba dormida arrodillada en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre la cama y Tobías hacía lo mismo, mirándola detenidamente. Un día comenzaría a creer que ese animal era un animago. No solo un perro cualquiera. El bebé parecía dormir en una cuna y todo se veía tan pacífico que podía creer que no se trataba de una guerra, sino de un día cualquiera.

Caminó hasta detenerse junto a Lilyan y levantarla del suelo. Observó que el sabueso parecía animado de verlo. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole silencio. El can movió la cola en el suelo y se mantuvo quieto, mientras él tendía a su hija sobre la cama. A un lado de Lily.

Se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y contempló a Lily, en silencio. Estiró una de sus manos y sin muchos movimientos, acarició su cabello. Todo lo que amaba, terminaba destruido por su obra.

Verdades que reaparecían.

Mientras meditaba se había dado cuenta de que Lily comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, intentó retirar su mano de forma rápida, pero ella ya lo había visto. Sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

— Estás sano y salvo. Qué bueno mi amor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Lily?

— Mejor, mucho mejor y...Tobías, deja de lamer mi mano. Llevas largo rato en eso.

El can movió la cola en el suelo, de forma ruidosa. Lily Luna volvió a ladear su rostro hacia Snape.

— ¿Y...?

— Solo James parece estar herido. Aunque nada de gravedad he escuchado. De resto, todos están por regresar. Todo está bien, Lily. Debes recuperarte.

Lily sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Su hija estaba dormida a un lado y Severus parecía hacer lo mismo, en la cuna.

— Sí, todo está bien. Tú estás bien, nadie está muerto y mis hijos están juntos. Tobías igual.

— Bueno. Catherine Potter casi no vive para contarlo, pero pude encontrarla a tiempo. Todos estamos bien.

Lily sonrió suavemente y contempló a su esposo, fijamente. En realidad, ¿cuánto les podía durar esa estabilidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría, antes de que alguien intentara deshacerse de su esposo?

Trataba de no pensarlo.

— Te amo tanto, Severus. Tanto como cuando era una niña y me parecías el niño más guapo que jamás había visto.

Severus no contestó, mientras Lily se sentaba trabajosamente en la cama y suspiraba melancólica.

— Y tú te terminaste enamorando de una fea niña, enferma del corazón.

Severus sonrió inclinándose cuidadosamente, hasta estar al palmo de su esposa. Lily lo contempló, mientras posaba una mano sobre su rostro y lo acariciaba suavemente.

— Eres la gota de agua de tu abuela Lily Evans. Si ella me pareció la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi en todo el mundo...¿por qué tú ibas a ser distinta? Tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y el universo.

— No digas cursilerías, que sabes que no te sientan,— susurró la joven mujer, mientras Severus literalmente, le "arrancaba" un beso.

Era imposible decirse: "dos minutos de besarla". Prefería toda la eternidad para ello. Y esperaba tenerla toda su vida.

— ¡Papá!— Lilyan había chillado y ambos habían girado el rostro para observarla. No podía contener la emoción y se arrojó rápidamente a sus brazos.

— Fuiste muy valiente, Lilyan. Has cuidado bien de tu madre y de tu hermano. Y de Tobías, claro.

El perro alzó la vista desde el suelo y una de sus orejas. Los miró y luego, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parecía roncar.

Era un animal mañoso.

— ¿Están todos vivos, papá?

— Sí. Absolutamente todos y además...

Pero antes de hablar, la puerta se abría. Se trataba de Albus Dumbledore. Su rostro de seriedad, parecía que significaba problemas. Severus bajó la vista hacia Lilyan y luego, miró a Lily que asentía.

— Ve. Estaremos bien.


End file.
